


we should get wasted sometimes

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Punk Theo Raeken, Underage Drinking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: “You know, we should get wasted sometimes."That was the biggest compliment Theo could have given Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	we should get wasted sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week I think? But I have no idea when or how because when I saw this in my drafts I was like, what's this? And then I read it and it was actually pretty good! But still, this was a fanfic from another person for me the same as for you. I am still shocked at how this even exists because once again, I have no idea when I wrote this.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

How he and Theo became friends was a big unknown to Liam. Theo’s group of friends despised people like Liam and his friends. There was no logical explanation for their friendship but still, here they were, playing video games in his room with Theo sticking his tongue out in concentration as he glared at the screen. Liam just watched him letting the other boy win since he always struggled with this particular game.

Theo wasn’t interested in games so Liam didn’t know why he was even here, in his room, sitting on his floor and gripping one Xbox controller in his hands. Liam didn’t like parties and drinking so the possibility of them talking was even less probable. But he liked Theo and he liked how confident he always seemed and how he didn’t care what others thought about him.

They had a routine of things that they did together. First, playing video games in Liam’s room, second, Liam helping his friend dye his hair in another extravagant colour, third, doing homework together. It was already settled, an unspoken rule and there was no coming behind that.

Theo would always disappear late at night at some other party held by someone from his friend group and Liam was always the one dragging his friend home while he was drunk and much incapable to watch out for himself. Liam couldn’t even count by now how many times he had sat in Theo’s bathroom and rubbed a gentle hand on his back while the other boy puked his guts out to the toilet.

He didn’t know why his friend enjoyed getting drunk and puking so much but it wasn’t something he was allowed to talk about. Theo would always look at him incredulously like he was crazy and had no business in caring about his friend. Liam knew it wasn’t good for Theo, drinking so much in such a young age but there was literally nothing he could do about it. So they stayed in their little routine and when Liam wasn’t with Theo, he would hang out with Mason and brag to him how stubborn the older boy was.

Mason has never met Theo, there was even one time when he thought Liam was just making him up so Mason would be jealous and be a better friend but that changed once Theo came to him in school which was rather unusual because they never talked in school since their interests were so different from each other. He put his arm around his shoulders and told him about that girl he had hooked up that night and Liam just threw an apologetic look towards his best friend who just gaped at them in shock.

And Liam didn’t blame him; they really looked like some bad joke. They were complete opposites and the younger boy always told himself that opposites often attract each other but no one thought the same. So it was just him and Theo, against the whole world, despite all the norms.

One night it got pretty bad when Theo called him.

“Liam! My favourite human being!”

“Do you have any non-human friends, Theo?”

“Shush, you can’t say that out loud, someone could hear you.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Yeah, I’m so fucking drunk, I can’t even walk, and everything is spinning.”

“God, where are you?

It was always like that, Liam would get worried over Theo and his reckless behaviour. It was always okay and there was nothing to worry about but still, it never became easier.

“I don’t know, it’s dark in here. Are you looking for me?”

“No, just try to figure out where you are and I’ll come and get you,” he sighed, already reaching for his jacket as Theo chuckled and there were some other voices in the background. Good, he wasn’t alone, that was good.

“You are coming here? You are awesome, that’s why you are my favourite human being in the world.” The other boy hiccupped and Liam just had to grin as he reached for the keys to his car.

“So? Where are you?”

“I don’t know, it’s a big house, Li.”

“So, Tracy it is.”

“Yeah! You are so smart, Li. You don’t even know.”

By the time he got there, the party was almost dead. A few people around the house were puking into separate bushes, some were practically having sex in the drive way and some? Well, Liam really didn’t want to know what they were doing. He just had to find Theo. That was his only task today. He was there in pyjamas so going through the house was a bit unsettling but knowing that no one will remember it in the morning was much more pleasant to think about.

“Theo?” he shouted because he was right and no one was going to neither hear him nor pay any attention to him if they didn’t know him. But there was no response and there was no head full of green hair that he could recognize in the mess of a crowd.  
“Where are you?” It was too late for this trip; Liam’s brain was too tired for all of this.

He visited every room even through his disgust when he found already three pairs in the middle of some funny business. He just hoped that Theo is not in the same situation as them. Suddenly he came to a halt when a loud moan came from the end of the hall and it sounded strangely familiar. God no, Theo was having sex and Liam could hear everything, this was his worst nightmare.

It wasn’t like he was jealous or he was disgusted. He was okay with Theo hooking up with random people if he was being careful and safe. It wasn’t Liam’s place to tell him something about it. It wasn’t his place and Theo wouldn’t even listen to him.

So he sat on the cold floor in the hall and tried to zoom out the noises. He waited, waited and waited until finally those sounds faded and a girl came out of the room all ruffled and hazed. Liam had to hold back his groan. That was Hayden, Liam’s ex and Theo just hooked up with her. Amazing, just amazing.

Tears prickled in his eyes as he watched the other person come out and he was ready to punch Theo in the face. He was so ready to yell at him and leave him there. Theo knew very well how sensitive Liam was over their break up and how sad he has been these last few months. Theo was a fucking asshole. But Theo didn’t come out of the room next and Liam exhaled loudly with relief when he found the stupid prep boy Brett coming out with a smug expression on his face.

Liam waited for another while till the hall cleared up again and he continued with the looking when suddenly that same door opened and Theo came out with a disgusted expression on his face.

“Fuck, that was the most disgusting thing, I have ever seen. Puking in a closet was a terrible idea,” he said and only after that he noticed Liam watching him with surprise and he rushed to him hugging him tightly.  
“Liam! You came! You are so awesome!” he yelled and Liam almost crinched at the loud volume.  
“You won’t believe what I just witnessed! Hayden! That bitch that broke your beautiful heart just had sex with Brett Talbot and I was there this whole time! It was awful! I’m never drinking again.”

Liam had to regain some of his strength again since his feelings were twisted and changed like million times in just a few seconds. He just looked at his best friend and smiled finally.

“Did you really puke in a closet?”

“Not that I’m proud of it but yeah.”

Liam snorted and put his arm around Theo’s waist steadying him a little so they wouldn’t fall over.

\-----------------

Theo’s hangovers weren’t as bad anymore since the boy was mostly used to having headaches but when he did, Liam was always there to help him. Liam was always there to bring him a glass of water and some Advil. Theo was always so adorable and sleepy. He would mumble nonsense making Liam giggle and god, that smile. It was contagious and Liam just couldn’t not smile.

“You know, we should get wasted sometimes,” he said that morning after Liam brought him some scrambled eggs for breakfast and the younger boy just had to giggle again. If he was serious then it was the biggest compliment Theo could’ve ever given him.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not much of a drinking guy,” he said sitting on the edge of the bed but Theo just looked at him disappointed by his answer.

“No, I mean it. You always come and get me but you never really experience the whole thing of parties.” Liam watched him for a while studying Theo’s face before he responded.

“Well, I really am not into these things, you know. Teenagers and drinking and crowds are not my thing.”

“Then just the two of us.” Liam just stared at him. It was almost impossible to resist those puppy eyes on Theo’s face.

“Yeah, we could do that,” he answered but if his answer was sure enough he didn’t care because Theo lit up and the whole room was suddenly brighter.

“Really? I love you so much.” And it pained Liam’s heart that those words were meant in a different way and that he couldn’t just tangle his fingers in that green hair and scratch the other boy’s scalp because they weren’t like this, they weren’t dating. Even if it always looked like it, they weren’t dating. He should have made a move so much sooner. Then maybe he wouldn't be stuck in a painful friendzone. Maybe now he could lean in and kiss Theo on the lips like he always wanted.

“Yeah, I love you too.” But those words carried so much less than what he had meant.

\---------------

The club was small and hidden, Theo had told him that this is the spot where you want to get wasted if you are underage and Liam believed him because he was so much more experienced in this than him.

Liam was standing near the wall and watched as his friend ordered some drinks and when he came back, there was something in a crystal clear glass that looked too similar to water but there was an olive and it sparkled a little under the neon lights.

“I never thought that water could look this expensive,” he said and Theo just chuckled.

“It’s not water you moron. It’s gin and tonic since you are not used to alcohol, we have to start with something that is not too strong and doesn’t have the taste of alcohol.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of you.” Liam smirked at Theo before taking the glass into his hands.

“I figured you would act like a baby with something stronger,” he said and smirked too.

“Is this a challenge Raeken?”

“No, because I want to get you home safe and without your parents knowing,” he said and watched as Liam sipped at his drink nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, this doesn’t taste as bad.”

“Right? I knew you would like it. It’s a drink for pussies.”

“Hey, I’m not a pussy; I’m just responsible and am not getting drunk in my teenage years.” Theo looked at him funnily before taking another sip from his glass.

“Well then that screams for a beer.” And before Liam could register it, his gin and tonic was gone and beer was being put into his hands and then another and another before he started to feel tipsy and loose. His head was so light and Liam felt like he could fly and scream and nothing could stop him.

“Wow, this is really something!” He shouted through the loud music and swayed into the rhythm once more and watched as Theo laughed.

“Just wait till tomorrow, it won’t be that great,” he said and Liam almost didn’t hear him if his mouth wasn’t so close to his ear. Liam was sure he was all red and flushed and not just from the amount of alcohol he just drank. He should probably stop right now; he didn’t even like the beer that much. Liam was just glad he did something different. He was just happy, he could spend more time with Theo and not just play videogames with him and pick him up from parties.

“Why do you even drink so much?” With him being completely drunk by now, it was so much easier to confront Theo about sensitive topics. His friend just looked at him trying to figure out if he was joking but Liam stopped in his movements and watched Theo with a serious look.  
“Well?” he asked again and Theo sighed.

“Whatever, you won’t even remember it tomorrow,” he mumbled and Liam still heard him and he still thought that he wasn’t drunk enough for him not to remember this the next morning. So he stayed silent and paid attention to everything that came next.

“It started when my sister died. My parents would get drunk and it seemed like all their problems were solved, they were so happy and light-caring that it seemed almost impossible. So one night I stole a bottle of vodka and got wasted. I finally forgot about everything and really enjoyed life for a while before it faded and I had to get drunk again,” he answered and Liam just wanted to hug his friend because he had no idea.

“Theo, I’m so sorry,” he whispered but the other boy just shook his head and smiled sadly.

“No, it’s okay. It’s my fault, I just started to drink every time something was on my mind and I wanted to forget until it became a habit.” And this time Liam really hugged him and hid his face in the crook of Theo’s neck because it was so much more comfortable than looking around the room with flashing lights. It was so much easier drowning in the other boy’s scent than those sweaty bodies.

“I’m sorry I haven’t helped you with any of this,” he mumbled and nuzzled his nose even further as he felt soft fingers carding through his messy hair.

“You couldn’t do anything.” Liam looked up again staring into those mesmerizing greens with the other boy’s fingers still in his hair.

“And is there something I can do now?” he asked hesitantly knowing that this was probably a sensitive topic but Theo just smiled, kissing him on the forehead lightly.

“You are already doing more than enough.” Which was kind of confusing for his drunken brain because it really seemed like they were dating but that couldn’t be true because Theo was sleeping around with other people. Or was he? Liam couldn’t remember if he caught him with somebody else for these last few weeks, god even months. Was Theo holding back for him?

Liam really wanted to ask his friend if they were dating, he really did but suddenly an unexpected surprise visited the back of his throat and he almost puked on Theo.

“Theo? I think I’m gonna-“

“Fuck, come on.”

And Theo’s was right because the aftermath was terrible and the hangover was awful and he really couldn’t remember most of their night but this one moment was still lingering in his mind, still playing over and over like a stuck LD.

He laid in his bed when his friend suddenly barged in with water and an Advil and he had to smile because it was nice that someone was taking care of him for a change.

“Thanks,” he mumbled in between sipping water and trying to breathe a little more. Theo smiled at him and reached out a hand touching his forehead gently like if he was checking that Liam wasn’t sick which was ridiculous, he was only drunk.

“No problem, you do this for me at least twice a week.” The younger boy snorted and shook his head in between small giggles.

“I remember what you said yesterday, you know?” he said knowing that it was risky but that thought was still there, making him absolutely insane.

“You do?” Theo asked, a little taken aback.

“Yeah, I just- are we dating, Theo?” he asked and almost winced at the expression of the other boy’s face. Yeah, it was dumb and ridiculous, of course they weren’t dating.

“Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. Like I thought that you, being all mysterious and a party animal and me being a boring and useless teenager playing video games would never work but here we are. And then I remembered how we act and how I always pick you up and how I take care of you when you are hungover or how you always want my help while dying your hair. And then I realised that you haven’t talked about anyone for quite some time and that all of your time you are spending with me and I-“

“Okay, are you really telling me that all I had to do was open up to you so you would finally notice that I’m interested?” Theo asked, smiling a little bit more this time and it wasn’t sad nor tired, just pure and genuine.

“Hey! You are being confusing most of the time and yes, opening up to me was a huge step, you know?” Liam reached out his own hand and entwined their fingers together.

“Yeah, I know. I never told that to anyone before.” Theo looked shy and vulnerable but that was okay because Liam was willing to help him and get through his drinking problem.

“And I’m so proud of you, Theo. I promise I’ll try to help you as much as I can,” he said after, smiling encouragingly at the other boy.

“I love you, Liam.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**BONUS:**

“Hey Liam! Can you bring me a towel?” Liam rolled his eyes because his boyfriend definitely forgot to bring the towel with him so he had to come in and see him naked. He was not coming into this for Theo’s amusement. Liam just wanted to help him dye his hair like always.

This whole dating thing was so much harder than when they were friends. Theo wanted attention all the time and Liam meant like all the time and god, he always wanted sex too. If Liam wasn’t reasonable enough they would never stop having sex because Theo was fucking insane. But of course, he grabbed the towel and made his way into the bathroom where a naked Theo was waiting for him. He was smirking and Liam just rolled his eyes again and handed him the cloth.

“Do you want to join me?” he asked after and bit his lip because he knew damn well what it did to Liam.

“No because we are doing business here, Theo. I am not here for your filthy games,” he said and was already on his way back when a wet hand gripped his bicep and stopped him.

“Come on, babe. You knew what you were coming in when you brought me the towel.” And Theo was probably right but he changed his mind and he was so not going to have shower sex with his boyfriend. No, that was not happening but Theo’s puppy eyes were so convincing. No, he was not doing that.

After the shower and an hour later with both of them panting and Theo smiling smugly, they were finally in front of the sink. The older boy was mixing the colours while Liam was watching his every move, curious about what the next colour was going to be.

“Neon orange?” he asked suspiciously like he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“You want to look like a traffic cone?” Theo smacked him lightly in the arm.

“Do you know how hard it was to find this colour? Too hard, Liam. I am not giving up on this.” Liam just raised his arms in surrender and took the dye from his boyfriend’s hands.

“I’m not saying anything, you are going to be the one complaining about people looking at you all the time.”

“You know I love the attention.”

“Yeah, I know.” Liam smiled as he applied the first layer of dye. Theo was watching him in the mirror carefully and the younger boy almost felt himself blushing under the gaze.  
“What?” he asked with a smile still on his face.

“You are adorable.”

“Oh jeez, you ass kisser.”

“I could kiss your-“

“No, no. You are not ending that sentence Theodore Raeken. Who would have thought you were such a sex addict?” Theo just smirked again, his hand making its way to Liam’s hip where his fingers ran up and down and Liam had to hold a yelp. That was not fair, Theo was not supposed to know he was ticklish.

“I’m addicted to you, babe.” And Liam flushed again bringing the dye to Theo’s nose and putting a little there.  
“Hey! You know you can’t take it off for at least three days!” The younger boy chuckled, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry, I had no idea.”


End file.
